stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian D. Burns
Brian D. Burns (born November 17, 1939) was a Vermont political figure who served as Lieutenant Governor. Biography The nephew of Burlington, Vermont Mayor John Burns, Brian Douglas Burns was born in Burlington on November 17, 1939.The National Conference of Lieutenant Governors, Biographical Sketches and Portraits, published by the conference, 1976, p. 1977Newspaper article, Burns Denies "Party Hack" Charge as Gloves Off Campaigning Begins, by Russ Garland, Bennington Banner, June 26, 1976 He graduated from Burlington's Cathedral High School in 1958, attended the University of Vermont and became active in the real estate business. He served in the United States Army and the Vermont National Guard in the late 1950s and early 1960s.Commencement program, published by Cathedral High School, 1958, p. 3Vermont Legislative Directory, published by Vermont Secretary of State, 1971, p. 768Vermont Legislative Directory, published by Vermont Secretary of State, 1975, p. 556 In 1966 Burns ran successfully for a seat in the Vermont House of Representatives. He served four terms, 1967 to 1975.Newspaper article, Rep. Burns Runs for Lt. Governor, Bennington Banner, March 11, 1974 He was the successful Democratic nominee for Lieutenant Governor in 1974. Since he fell 256 votes short of the majority required by the state constitution, the contest was decided by the Vermont Legislature, which voted for Burns by a margin of 161 to 20.1974: Lieutenant Governor, published by Vermont Secretary of State, June 9, 2006 He served from January 1975 to January 1977.Lieutenant Governors, Terms of Service, published by Office of the Vermont Secretary of State, Vermont State Archives and Records Administration, 2011, p. 2 In 1976 Burns was an unsuccessful candidate for the Democratic nomination for Governor, losing a three way race to State Treasurer Stella Hackel.Primary Election Results, published by Office of the Vermont Secretary of State, Vermont State Archives and Records Administration, 2006, page 2 (Hackel went on to lose the general election to Republican Richard Snelling).Official Report of the Canvassing Committee, United States and Statewide Offices, General Election, November 2, 1976, Vermont Elections.org, undated, p. 1 After leaving the Lieutenant Governor's office Burns was employed as New England Director for the Farmers Home Administration.National Journal, National Journal Group Inc., 1977, page 1389Export Directory, published by U.S. Foreign Agricultural Service, 1978, page 23 Burns was an unsuccessful candidate for Mayor of Burlington in 1985, losing a three way race to incumbent Bernie Sanders.Newspaper article, Country's Only Socialist Mayor Easily Defeats Six Opponents to Win His Third Term in Vermont City, by Associated Press, published in Los Angeles Times, March 6, 1985 In 1988 Burns unsuccessfully sought a seat in the Vermont Senate.Vermont State Legislature Candidate listing, published by Vermont Secretary of State, 1988 From 1989 to 1993 Burns was a Program Manager for the Northeast Rural Water Association.In The Main, Newsletter published by Massachusetts Department of Environmental Protection, Spring 1993 While in this position he also completed a Master of Public Administration degree from Harvard University.1992 Press release, Negotiation Skills Will be Taught at UVM MPA Program Course, by University of Vermont, January 3, 1992 In 1995 he was convicted of three counts of fraud for having claimed to be working full time for the association while he also claimed to be attending Harvard University full time.Newspaper article, Burns Convicted of Fraud in Vt. The Boston Globe, July 7, 1995 He appealed but his conviction was affirmed.United States of America, Appellee, v. Brian Burns, Defendant-Appellant., 104 F.3d 529 (2nd Cir. 1997), published by vLex, 1997 Sources Category:1939 births Category:People from Burlington, Vermont Category:Lieutenant Governors of Vermont Category:Living people Category:Vermont Democrats Category:Members of the Vermont House of Representatives Category:American criminals Category:American people of Irish descent